Portable computing devices, including tablets, laptop computers, and personal digital assistants, allow users to access many of the functions of a personal computer (PC) while facilitating freedom of movement. Portable computing devices can offer a very high level of mobility and flexibility to the user. Portable computers are generally lightweight and compact, but these devices can also be subject to certain limitations, such as smaller keyboards and displays, reduced battery storage, lack of a keyboard, mouse, or printer ability, restricted network connections, or limited memory/data storage.
Traditionally, jails and prisons have allowed inmates to contact friends and family via letters and telephone calls. More recently, jails and prisons have begun to allow inmates to use portable electronic devices, such as tablets, to facilitate contact with friends and family and for entertainment and education. It is not desirable to provide inmates with chargers or other electronics that could be used with the tablets since these devices might be used as weapons or vandalized. However, there is still a need to charge the tablets and potentially a desire to expand the capabilities of portable devices.